User blog:Gruvias/It's happening
(Kieran and Tamaki are about to arm wrestle. Yazzy, Ash and Lizzy are shown behind elsewhere) Red: '''Hey guys. '''Ash: '''Red? '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck? '''Yazzy: '''How did you get here? '''Red: '''I went over to Kieri's to see if we could hae waifu wars. Then I got into this portal. I was going to go into Free! but some guy Makoto said you left. '''Ash: ''(Trying not to cry) Makoto ........... '''Red '''Then I came into Fairy Tail since obviously Kieran would be drooling over Erza trying to get with her, or if Yazzy tried hooking up her OTP, or if Lizzy was hooking up with her husbandos then I tried to find my own waifu Cana. Then Iended up here. '''Ash: '''Well damn..... '''Red: '''Seems like everyone's here. '''Yazzy: '''Red-kun, you and Kieri-san can't have your waifu wars now. '''Red: '''Is he already having waifu wars with an anime character?! '''Lizzy: '''Uhhhh ......... '''Tori: '''Go! '''Kieran: '''Uhhh can I forefit? ''(Everyone groans) Tamaki: '''Why yes you can! Any specific reason? '''Kieran: '''Now that I think about it being in the host club wouldn't be too bad. So many beautiful rich girls. They could be potential waifus. '''Ash: ''(Facepalming) And there goes the pervert we all know. '''Lizzy: '''KIERI NO! If you forefit I'll cry! And if you lose too. And I'll kick your ass too! '''Kieran: '''Oh god! Well I'm afraid this could be worse than any other assbeatings from Lizzy. '''Tori: '''And go! '''Red: '''I could join instead! '''The Krew: '''No! '''Yazzy: '''That's the thing. If you lose you'll be stuck here forever. Even if being stuck in an anime sounds like paradise with hot gay swimmers, The SSS, mages, basically a lot of things in anime. '''Kieran: '''Beautiful rich girls tho ........... I can charm them I mean I am a ladies man........ '''Gegi: '''Give me a break. '''Red: '''Well if you guys go back to Fiore I'll add in Erza to my mix. '''Kieran: '''ER-CHAN?! OH HELL NO KOUHAI! ''(Kieran ends up pinning Tamaki) Lizzy: 'YOU WON! YOU WON! YOU WON! '''Tamaki: '''ONLY BY LUCK! '''Lizzy: '''WHO CARES IF IT WAS LUCK! I GET TO DATE KAORU NOW! '''Hikaru: '''And you have to kiss her. '''Kieran: '''Time to return to my dreams then. ''(A floral fantasy is shown with Kieran and Erza) '''Kieran: Yes she kissed me........ Ash: ''(Putting a tissue on Kieran's nose) Oh boy he's poppin' nosebleeds people! '''Yazzy: '''Tch. ''(Later Lizzy is seen with Kaoru) Ash: Well I'm not bored now. Yazzy: I'll just keep giving Ash-sama more fics. Ash: YOU AND YOUR SMUT. Kaoru: I Lizzy: ''(Stammering) REALLY? '''Ash: '''And it comes. ''(Kaoru leans in to kiss Lizzy on the cheek then Lizzy turns around to make it a lip to lip kiss leaving Kaoru mesmerized) 'Lizzy: '''B) '''Kieran: '''WAIIIIIFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! I NEED MY GODDAMN HAREM NOW!!!!!!!!!!! '''Lizzy: '''KIERAN YOU SON OF - - '''Kieran: '''You kissed Kaoru, you bathed with Nagisa, you hugged Lyon, you were piggybacked by Natsu - - '''Lizzy: '''YOU GOT THE TEENSIEST BIT OF ERZA ACTION YOU BITCH! SO SHADDUP! '''Kieran: '''Did you just tell me shaddup you bitch? '''Lizzy: '''Your blabberin' is pissin' me off ya harem obsessed dick! '''Kieran: '''Birdbrain! '''Lizzy: '''Slippery bastard! '''Kieran: '''Out of my face! '''Lizzy: '''YOU STINK! '''Haruhi: '''How often does this happen? '''Ash: '''About every second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year, decade, century, try mileniums. '''Lizzy: '''YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PROVOKED ME, PERVERT! '''Kieran: '''WHEN EXACTLY DID I PROVOKE YOU LOVER GIRL?! '''Lizzy: '''YOU ABANDON MY LOVE FOR A GHOST! '''Kieran: '''WELL WELL - - ''(Kieran and Lizzy continue to exchange insults then the Krew + Brandon and Red get sucked up in the hole) Category:Blog posts